1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsable pole/stand device and in particular, one that is adapted to be used to administer medication intravenously in home care environments.
2. Background Discussion
With the increasing cost of hospital care, more and more patients are remaining at home. Many of these patients require that medication be administered intravenously (IV). The pole/stand combinations used in hospitals are not particularly adapted for use in homes. These pole/stand combinations are rigid structures which cannot conveniently be moved from the hospital to the home.